


Girls girls girls

by meimeng



Category: Monsta X (Band), Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meimeng/pseuds/meimeng
Summary: They love me // сборник связанных между собой историй о самых замечательных девочках.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M, Lee Hoseok | Wonho & Lee Minhyuk





	1. Jealousy

Когда Чангюн в сотый раз смотрит на часы в углу экрана, Чжухон вздыхает сочувственно, оторвавшись от своего монитора.

— Спокойно, она задерживается только на полчаса.

— Двадцать семь минут, — поправляет Чангюн, закрывая вкладку с весёлой фермой. — Я уже успела доесть печенье, купить пять коров и взломать официальный сайт Старбакса.

Чжухон тихо усмехается в кулак, глядя на экран — тому бариста определённо не стоило угощать Хёнвон кофе — и пытается снова:

— Она тоже может опаздывать, всякое бывает.

Чангюн ничего не говорит больше, только касается клавиш с привычной ловкостью, и её холодный, сосредоточенный взгляд сейчас красноречивее любых слов. Новые окна всплывают на экране мгновенно, и Чжухону слишком хорошо знакомо каждое действие, каждый символ и каждый шаг — настолько часто он это видел.

— Ты же знаешь, что будешь жалеть буквально через секунду?

Чангюн вдруг замирает беззвучно, так и не нажав на последнюю клавишу. 

Всё-таки она обещала.

Хёнвон открывает дверь часом позже, застав её одну с сигаретой у открытого окна, и обнимает со спины неспешно и мягко, роняя длинные завитые локоны на чужие плечи. От неё пахнет кофе и новым фруктовым шампунем, который они недавно выбрали вместе. Чангюн в мимолётной слабости бегло ведёт носом по ароматным прядям, но лишь секунды достаточно, чтобы вернуться к бывалому безразличному выражению.

— Извини, меня попросили исправить отчёт, поэтому я опоздала.

— Не то чтобы мне интересно, — Чангюн стряхивает пепел, смотря на асфальт с высоты шестого этажа, и продолжает: — Хотя, наверное, очень весело делать отчёты в кофейне с тем милым бариста.

— Боже, ты снова следила за мной?

— А надо было?

— Чангюн, — Хёнвон отстраняется тут же, сердито нахмурив брови. — Мы уже обсуждали это, и я объясняла...

— Минхёк заметила тебя там, — бессовестно перебивает Чангюн, затушив сигарету и наконец обернувшись. — Я не смотрела, честно.

— Но хотела?

Чангюн стыдливо отводит взгляд, закусывая губу, и больше не говорит ни слова. Хёнвон не было два часа. Что она могла сделать за это время? Пообщаться с тем бариста? Случайно встретить влюблённого новичка-следователя? Или его похотливую партнёршу, которая хочет половину девушек в бюро? 

Хёнвон кладёт ладонь на румяную щеку, скользя пальцами к тонкой шее, и бегло, совершенно по-детски, целует в губы, только едва касаясь. Чангюн демонстрирует поразительную сдержанность, отвечая столь же мягко и нежно, однако секундой позже ведёт ладонью по чужому бедру, поддевая ногтями чёрное кружево на одном из чулок.

— Нам лучше остановиться на этом, — предупреждает Хёнвон, оглядываясь на дверь. — Чжухон может вернуться.

— Может, — Чангюн неспешно расстёгивает её рубашку, развязав перед этим галстук, — как только доест обед, который я оплатила.

— А Минхёк? 

— Пьёт чай с Кихён, у них там временное перемирие, — Чангюн сбрасывает на пол идеально выглаженную белую ткань и утыкается носом куда-то в плечо Хёнвон, которая вообще-то выше на целую голову. — Ты правда хочешь говорить об этом сейчас?

— Ни капли, — Хёнвон умело справляется с ремнём на чужих брюках и усаживает Чангюн на подоконник, только теперь понимая, что жалюзи всё это время оставалось открытым и окно, кстати, тоже. Чангюн ловко устраняет обе проблемы и отвечает на очередной поцелуй, теперь уже жадный, пламенный, в то время как её брюки валятся на пол. 

До конца перерыва не больше часа, и они с Хёнвон собираются насладиться им в полной мере.

Главное потом рассказать Минхёк, что на подоконнике теперь тоже сидеть нельзя.


	2. By my side

Минхёк рассматривает своё отражение с особой внимательностью и после ловко прибирает косметику в сумку, поглядывая на часы у себя на запястье. Её макияж идеален, конечно, но лучше лишний раз убедиться, потому что до перерыва осталось совсем немного, а планов на него выше крыши.

Минхёк закрывает за собой дверь и уверенным шагом — на таких-то высоких шпильках — направляется в отдел исследований, как вдруг на экране смартфона высвечивается сообщение из катока.

"тебе лучше пообедать у кихён сегодня"

"или вообще где угодно только не у нас"

Минхёк привычно закатывает глаза и, быстро напечатав ответ, идёт сразу к выходу из бюро. Тратить драгоценное время на Кихён? Очень смешно, увольте.

Она вызывает такси до реабилитационного центра и, провожая плывущие за окном улицы, переключает песню в наушниках. Таксист останавливается у нужного здания, и Минхёк вылетает из машины со скоростью ветра, снова взглянув на часы — времени в обрез, и эти чёртовы пробки, конечно же, очень к месту.

В стенах центра её уже принимают как родную — настолько часто она приходит — и Минхёк очень скоро располагается у привычного окна. Из-за стекла на неё приветливо и счастливо смотрит девушка с тёмной короткой стрижкой и самой красивой улыбкой на свете, такой лучистой и яркой, что прижать бы поближе и целовать, целовать, целовать хоть десяток вечностей.

Вонхи — так её здесь зовут — прикладывает свою большую и крепкую ладонь к стеклу, дожидаясь от Минхёк того же. Они здороваются так иногда и с каждым днём это даётся Минхёк всё сложнее.

— Прости, — начинает она, виновато опустив голову, — я всё ещё не могу тебя забрать, твои результаты...

— Я знаю, — Вонхи отвечает без капли обиды и смотрит. У Минхёк такие острые скулы, но губы, наверное, очень нежные и волосы слишком мягкие, а ещё этот лёгкий румянец на её лице так очарователен, что взгляда не отвести.

Прости меня, — снова повторяет Минхёк

— Всё хорошо, это не твоя вина.

Минхёк молчит. Она смотрит на протянутую к ней ладонь, но затем вдруг отводит взгляд, потому что не в силах ответить тем же. Этой рукой она держала доминатор в тот раз и этой рукой хватается за него каждый день.

Тот запоздалый выстрел на поражение, кровь на начищенных туфлях, тяжесть поломанной жизни на указательном пальце.

И Вонхи, которая вряд ли была готова увидеть, как живого человека в секунду разрывает на части.

— Минхёк-а, а что если...

— Нет. Мы уже обсуждали это.

— Но Сивилла же одобрила меня, я справлюсь.

— Нет, — Минхёк встаёт со своего стула с явным намерением уйти, и Вонхи бы схватила эту сжатую в кулак руку, если б не чёртово стекло. — Я приду к тебе позже.

Минхёк торопливо уходит, дрожащими пальцами разыскивая телефон в своей сумке, и ей многого стоит не обернуться на повороте.

— Или я к тебе, — тихо обещает Вонхи, когда стук каблуков о кафельный пол стихает совсем.

***

Хёнвон внимательно просматривает папку с личным делом, закинув ногу на ногу и изредка поглядывая на Вонхи за стеклом. Та нервно кусает губу в ожидании ответа и боится даже глаза поднять — настолько она взволнована.

— Ты понимаешь, на что идёшь? У тебя ещё есть шанс поправиться и вернуться к нормальной жизни.

— Они говорят то же самое уже три месяца. Я пью всё, что мне дают, и делаю, что говорят, но лучше не становится.

— Хосок-а...— Хёнвон смотрит тепло и мягко, совсем как в старые добрые, когда Вонхи ещё не было. — Здесь написано, что ты до сих пор танцуешь.

— Я знаю, что не смогу больше, если уйду сейчас.

— И как ты собираешься жить потом? Я же помню, как много это значило для тебя.

— Но ты же как-то живёшь.

Хёнвон в ответ лишь улыбается, прижав к груди папку с бумагами. Последний раз она была на сцене лет пять назад, перед выпуском. Ещё до того как Сивилла определила её будущее. Хёнвон бы жалеть и злиться, но объятия Чангюн роднее любых софитов, а её губы и руки умеют творить такое, что в самых смелых мечтах не представить. 

Хёнвон бы не променяла её даже на тысячу выступлений, и, возможно, Вонхи всё решила примерно так же.

— Хорошо, — Хёнвон поднимается с места и смотрит на экран телефона. — У тебя есть час, собирайся.

Она возвращает документы на место и без колебаний направляется в кабинет этажом выше, чтоб всё оформить.

Минхёк точно убьёт её, но сожалеть уже поздно.


End file.
